Chip
by crystalblue19
Summary: [Dwicky x Gaz] Being sent to the counselor's office isn't that bad.


This is gonna be AU obviously, since Dwicky is a high school counselor in this.

Gaz is 17 in this, Dwicky 26 (he looks pretty young to me)

xXx

"Gaz, this is the sixth time this week." The teacher sighed tiredly, pinching the bridge of her nose, before glancing from the purple haired teen to the unfortunate boy holding a hand to his bleeding nose.

The purple haired girl in question turned her head away, letting out a scoff as she crossed her arms, "he deserved it."

"No I didn't!" Iggin's cried out, still trying to stop the blood from flowing from his nose. He quickly quieted when Gaz's glare snapped towards him, holding up a balled fist threateningly.

Seeing this action, the teacher sighed again, shaking her head, "Gaz, you really need to control that temper of yours. I don't even know how much students noses you've broken throughout the year."

Gaz cast her a bored look, "they pissed me off." She stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The teacher's eyebrow twitched in irritation, her finger rose to point at the door, "I think it's time that I've sent you to the counselor's office. Maybe he can help you with your temper problem."

The teen's eyebrow rose as she stared back at the teacher challengingly, "really?"

"Really." She confirmed, finger still pointing at the door.

"Whatever." Gaz responded, as she walked to the door, turning around to flip Iggin's the bird, before opening the door and leaving; making sure to slam the door loudly.

"I'm still the better gamer." Iggin's muttered stubbornly, voice nasally as his fingers clamped his nose together.

The teacher looked at him in exasperation, sighing as she walked to the phone, deciding to call the counselor to let him know what was coming.

xXx

Gaz sat outside the counselor's office, arms crossed as she leaned back against the uncomfortable chair, foot tapping impatiently on the ground, before being lifted to cross over the other.

Her eyes that were staring blankly at the floor, lifted when the door opened, letting out her brother who strutted out with a proud smile on his face. He waved when he noticed her, "hi Gaz."

She grunted in response, watching him leave, before getting up and heading into the counselor's office.

She closed the door behind her, the noise catching the attention of the counselor, closing the folder full of papers that had Dib written on top of it. He threw the large folder to the ground, shifting his attention to her as he folded his hands together, laying them on the desk, "well, hello Gaz. I've been expecting you." Dwicky greeted, with a friendly smile.

"I'm sure you have." Gaz muttered sarcastically, plopping herself down on the chair situated in front of the desk, she lifted her legs to lay her boot clad feet on his desk, crossing a leg over the other.

Seeing as her feet was blocking her from view, Dwicky scooted his chair to the side as he continued to smile at her, "so, why were you sent here today?"

"Why was my brother here?" Gaz demanded, ignoring his previous question.

"Oh, Dib?" Getting no reply he continued, "he's been coming here for a while now, since his teacher sent him here for screaming about aliens."

Gaz let out a snort, as she raised an eyebrow questioningly, "and you believe him?"

Dwicky chuckled as he waved a hand in front of his face dismissively, "no, of course not. I'm just playing along until he tells me the real problem."

Gaz just stared blankly at him.

"But," he continued, digging in his pocket, smiling as he found what he was looking for, "today he gave me this chip," he held up a small dark square, that looked like it belonged to a video camera, not noticing Gaz's brown eyes widen slightly as she stared at the chip.

"He told me to watch it later, says it's all the proof that he needs to prove that Zim's an alien. I told him I'll give it back to him tomorrow after I watch it tonight, maybe it'll help me figure out his problem." Dwicky finished, oblivious to Gaz staring intently at the chip as he shoved it back into his pocket.

He leaned back in his chair as his blue eyes focused on Gaz, "now then, enough about your brother. Let's talk about you." He started, pointing a finger lazily in her direction.

His happy expression turned confused, when he saw her get up wordlessly from her chair. She silently walked around his desk, standing in front of him, she braced her palms against his desk before lifting herself to sit on the edge.

He stared wide eyed up at her, speechless as she lifted her legs to place them on his armrests, he quickly moved his hands out of the way before her boots could smash them, choosing instead to place them on his lap.

He gulped nervously as he realized that he could see up her short skirt with the way she was sitting in front of him, he forced his eyes to look up at her face, as he shakily placed his hands on her knees to push them close, "Gaz, this is really inappropriate. Why don't you go back to your chair, so we can talk about your problems."

A mischievous expression appeared on Gaz's face as she smirked at his reaction, she pushed herself off the desk and into his lap, having to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing, as she watched the petrified expression he had on his face, as he leaned as far back into his chair as he could.

She placed a small hand on his shoulder, the other gripped his wrinkly tie as she dragged him up towards her, she leaned forward as she breathed into his ear, "I don't have a problem." She bit his earlobe gently, before running her tongue around the golden earring.

Dwicky was speechless as this teenaged girl came onto him, his pale cheeks reddening as he felt her warm tongue play with his piercing.

He gulped as he felt her hand drift from his shoulder, to the back of his head, lightly playing with the strands, causing a shiver to go down his spine.

He blinked as he suddenly realized how horrible the situation was, lifting his hands he placed them firmly on her shoulders, pushing her back before the situation gets out of hand, his sky blue eyes hardened as he stared at her, "Gaz, stop it. This is not an appropriate behavior for a student."

Gaz chuckled as she once again gripped his tie, bringing him forward, "like I give a shit." She replied, crushing her soft lips against his, cutting off any protests that he tried to get out.

Dwicky's wide eyes stared at her dark brown eyes, that glittered with playfulness, seemingly laughing at him as she gripped his wrists, dragging his hands from her shoulders to push against her breasts.

His eyes closed as she moved her mouth against his, her hands making his fingers curl around her soft breasts, he groaned as he felt the globes of flesh in his hands, heat beginning to pool in his loins, "Gaz," he muttered between kisses, "stop." He weakly protested.

Gaz beginning to grow annoyed with his protests, pulled back to slip her shirt over her head, grabbing his hands she made one grip her breast as she pushed the other under her skirt, rubbing herself against his fingers as she pressed her mouth against his, "shut up." She licked his parted lips, "you know you want this."

Her tongue slipped into his mouth to tangle with his, sky blue eyes slid close as she deepened the kiss, his fingers pressing against the junction between her legs, feeling the heat of her arousal through the thin cloth.

He felt her fingers undoing his pants and pulling out his hardening member; he wondered when she had managed to undo his belt without his notice. His wondering was cut short as he felt her push his fingers from between her legs, before rubbing her clothed heat against his erection, causing him to throw his head back, a quiet moan escaping his lips as he felt her wetness seeping through the thin cloth.

He bit his lip as she continued to rub herself slowly up and down his length, his hips unconsciously moving up against hers, seeking more of the pleasurable friction.

Abruptly he felt her stop and pull away from his throbbing length, he opened his eyes to see what happened, only to see her breasts in his face as she lifted herself up on her knees, he looked down to see her pulling her underwear to the side, as she aligned herself with his arousal.

His sky blue eyes looked up at her worriedly, as he gave her another chance to stop, "Gaz, are you sure?"

She ignored him as she lowered herself onto him, sheathing his shaft inside her. Brown eyes slid close as she tilted her head back a tiny whimper leaving her mouth at the feel of him inside her.

Dwicky groaned as he felt her engulf him inside her, almost to the hilt, her moist walls hugging his invading member. He had to keep himself from roughly thrusting up into her, as she slowly lifted herself up, her hands gripping the back of his chair to hold herself steady, as she slowly lowered herself back down.

She repeated that motion slowly until she got used to the feel of him stretching her, his hands slipped to her hips as she started to move faster, helping her bounce up and down his length, his hips starting to thrust up into hers, causing his desk chair to squeak lightly in protest.

Gaz removed her hands from the chair, choosing instead to wrap them around Dwicky's neck, gripping the back of his shirt tightly, as she continued to roughly ride him. She slammed her hips down on him, shoving her mouth against his, their tongues tangling and twisting as they panted into each other's open mouths.

His warm hands slipped under her legs to grip her backside as he lifted them up and off the chair, dropping Gaz unceremoniously onto his desk, he continued to hurriedly thrust inside her, as his arms shoved various items off his desk.

Ragged breaths left his open mouth, slipping his arms underneath her legs as he gripped the sides of his desk. Gaz quietly moaned at the new position, pleasure shooting throughout her body as she felt her legs get pushed back by his arms, her hands searched the area above her, gripping the edge of the desk, she started to buck her hips up in time with his hard thrusts.

Dwicky's knuckles started to turn white from the strong grip he had on the desk, as he continued to pound into the violet haired girl below, her quiet moans with each thrust turning him on, his head lowered, teeth gritting together as he clenched his eyes shut, "fuck," he pushed deep into her listening to another mewl of pleasure escape her, "fuck, fuck, fuck."

Gaz stared at him through her lowered eyelids, listening to him quietly swear, she didn't think he'd be the type to swear, ever. She saw his eyes open to stare mesmerized at her bouncing bra clad breasts, she chuckled lightly, drawing his attention to her face, seeing him staring at her lips, she decided to slip out her tongue to run sensually across her full lips.

His eyes narrowed lustfully as he watched her tongue run lightly along her lips, making it shiny with saliva before disappearing behind her lips, briefly he wondered what it would be like to have her suck him off.

His hand lifted from the side of the desk, to run a finger over her lips, he then took two fingers and pushed them lightly into her mouth, he started to push them in and out of the warm cavern of her mouth, shuddering as he felt her suck on his fingers, rubbing her tongue against the bottom of his fingers as her teeth lightly scraped the top.

He removed his fingers from her mouth to grip the side of the desk again, feeling himself getting close to the edge of ecstasy, his hips furiously rammed continuously into hers, the sound of skin slapping skin resounding loudly throughout the room, as the desk began to shake from the force of his thrusts.

A loud moan escaped Gaz's mouth, short nails digging into the wood, as she felt the coil tightening inside her finally release, muscles contracting tightly around the length that continued to shove into her.

Dwicky shuddered as he felt her spasming muscles, groaning as he pushed deep inside her, listening to her moan quietly when she felt the warmth of his release. Dwicky shakily held himself up on his arms before tiredly collapsing on top of Gaz as he tried to regain his breath.

After a couple of minutes, he managed to pull himself off her, standing up straight, he ran a shaky hand through his hair, before offering a helping hand to Gaz, lifting her up and off his desk.

He blushed as looked at her scantily clad form, turning around politely as he fixed his clothes, listening to the quiet rustling of clothes as she got dressed.

He continued to stand with his back to her, even after he fixed his appearance, he stiffened when he suddenly felt her form press against his back, her hands unnoticeably slipping into his pants pockets, "uuh, Gaz," he began with a nervous smile, "we can't tell anyone about this."

He turned around slowly when he felt her pull away, nervous of what her reaction would be.

He was surprised when all he saw was her smirking at him, one of her hands clenched, like she was holding something, "how about we just act like this never happened?" She suggested, as she turned around to leave.

He didn't know how to feel as he watched her leave, "yeah."

xXx

Gaz was completely immersed into her GameSlave 5, when she heard someone yell her name, "Gaz-human!"

She turned around, watching as the poorly disguised alien ran up to her, she paused her game as she stared at him, "do you have the chip?" Zim asked, looking around to make sure that Dib wasn't anywhere around.

Gaz dug into her skirt pocket before pulling out her hand to reveal the small video chip, Zim's eyes grew wide with excitement as he held his hands out eagerly, "yes! Gimme, gimme!"

Gaz shook her head as she held the chip away from Zim, "nope. Not until you hold up your end of the deal."

Zim's violet eyes widened as realization dawned on him, "oh, that's right," he turned around to pull a package out from his PAK, "for assisting the Almighty Zim, I, ZIM present to you the GameSlave 6!" He loudly announced, holding out the package.

Gaz's brown eyes widened in excitement as she dropped her old GameSlave to the ground, she threw the small chip at Zim, causing it to bounce harmlessly off his head to land on the ground, proceeding to grab and rip open the package, she eagerly began to play it as she walked away.

Zim bent down to pick up the chip, examining it, he then looked up at Gaz's retreating back, "you have been most useful Gaz-human! Zim shall call upon you if something like this ever happens again!" Gaz kept walking, almost like she hadn't heard him.

Zim smiled evilly as he smashed the chip in his hand, "victory for ZIM! Now the Dib-stink has no evidence against me!" He began to laugh manically as people passing by gave him weird looks.

Somewhere not that far away, a loud sneeze was heard as Dib rubbed a finger under his nose, "I wonder if I should have made copies of that video I gave Mr. Dwicky?"

xXx

Dwicky's awesome and I love crack pairings. Especially Gaz crack pairings. :3

Anyways random smut that I wanted to write between these two. x3

Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
